overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflections
Reflections is a digital comic short involving Tracer as a part of Winter Wonderland event. Synopsis At Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Winston reflects that the holidays were a lonesome time for the past few years, but he knows that now will be different. He asks Athena if Tracer has contacted them yet, but Athena states that she has not. As Winston wonders where Tracer is, she is shown darting through London in a rush. Despite searching for something and being short on time, Tracer goes out of her way to save a family from being robbed. Continuing on, Tracer stops outside a shop, only for it to close immediately after. Upset that she failed to obtain the scarf that she was searching for, Tracer quickly heads out to an Aetria, racing around until she finally finds the perfect scarf. She then notices a man who was about to grab the same scarf and she reluctantly hands it to him; an omnic in a fancy suit then informs her that the store is closing. Noticing that her chronal accelerator is running low on energy, Tracer prepares to head home empty handed through the subway. Before she does, the family that she previously helped gives her a present as thanks. Now back home, Tracer recounts her story to her girlfriend, Emily. Emily notices the present that Tracer received and mistakes it for her own, opening it to reveal the scarf that Tracer was trying to get. She finds that it is perfect and kisses Tracer as thanks. Back at Watchpoint, Winston activates the Christmas decorations and wonders what everyone else is doing. Various heroes are shown; Genji is writing a letter while Zenyatta meditates nearby, Pharah is having dinner with an unknown man in a restaurant, Torbjörn is sitting with his wife while Reinhardt tells a story to Torbjörn's eight children, among them Brigitte, Junkrat and Roadhog are causing mayhem in Australia, Hanzo (Wearing his Casual skin) is standing outside a bakery, Soldier: 76 and Ana are in an old building thinking about the past, Reaper is silently observing a family in an alley on King's Row, McCree and Sombra are together in a bar, Widowmaker is visiting her husband's grave, and Mercy is receiving a letter in a Swiss chalet. As Winston submits to the fact that he and Athena will be alone this Christmas, Tracer and Emily arrive. Winston greets them warmly and thinks that he has a good feeling about next year. Notes *As indicated in the comic that the reactivation of Overwatch was already initiated, Reflections takes place after the event at Watchpoint: Gibraltar in Recall. *Though many heroes are not physically present in the comic, they do still appear as cameos. **Mei, Zarya, and D.Va are on Winston's computer in the first panel. **Lúcio appears on a poster above the entrance to the subway. **Symmetra is on the cover of a magazine in Tracer and Emily's apartment. **Bastion is on the newspaper beside Torbjörn. *This comic shows that Tracer does not need to be wearing her chronal accelerator at all times; she can be near it and have no issues. *Junkrat and Roadhog are at the Luna Park in Sydney. *The group photo from Ana Origin Story is hung above Torbjörn's fireplace. *When asked about Pharah, Michael Chu stated that she's not on a date, and that she isn't a Bruins fan.Michael Chu on the Overwatch forums *When asked about why Sombra and McCree are at the same bar, Michael Chu said "Calaveras is a known hangout of all sorts of lawless folk."Michael Chu on Twitter References pl:Magia Świąt Category:Digital Comic Short